


Courses de Rues

by Blihioma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Race, Romance, car racing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Il y a trois ans encore, il n'y connaissait rien aux voitures et encore moins aux courses de rues ! Tout avait commencé quand son meilleur ami l'avait invité à venir assister, à un de ces spectacles de vitesse. Tsuna s'était sentit tombé amoureux à l'instant où les moteurs avaient grondé sur la ligne de départ… Et il avait aussi rencontré ce pilote… Sa vie en avait été chamboulée…





	Courses de Rues

**Mot d’Ordre :** Course de Rues

 **Définition :** Course automobile illégale, qui a lieu sur la voie publique.

 **Lexique :** Drag race, courses dans lesquelles deux ou plusieurs adversaires s'affrontent en ligne droite sur des distances spécifiques

 **Univers :** Univers Alternative

 **Pairing :** Xanxus x Tsuna

(Hebihime a apposé sa patte sur le texte en le corrigeant)

**°0o0°**

_**Courses de rues** _

**...**

La nuit venait juste de commencer à Tokyo et les rues étaient encore la possession des passants, mais bientôt, d’autres groupes viendront y faire leurs lois. Mais en attendant cette heure de messie, ils patientaient tous, chacun à leur manière. Certains passaient le début de la soirée à vaciller entre quelques bars, d’autres attendaient sagement chez eux, une partie amélioraient leurs bébés qui seraient les vedettes de la soirée. Et puis, il y avait la Varia…

Le point commun de toutes ces personnes apparemment si différentes ? L’expérience nocturne la plus trépidante du monde : les courses de rues ! En groupe, en équipe ou seul. En tant que technicien, comme pilote ou simple spectateur. L’excitation de l’interdit, l’excitation du danger, l’excitation de la vitesse, l’excitation du spectacle. Tout le monde avait sa propre raison, mais ils avançaient d’un même pas dans la même direction. Et puis, il y avait la Varia…

Il s’agissait d’un groupe surpuissant qui régnait littéralement sur Tokyo. Beaucoup de rumeurs courraient – ou roulaient – à leur sujet, mais il n’y en avait que deux que tous connaissaient : Xanxus, le chef et le meilleur pilote de la Varia, était un être cruel et violent. Et aussi, il était à ce jour le meilleur pilote de tout le Japon, courses légales comprises ! Rentrer à la Varia était un rêve pour beaucoup de pilotes et à la fois un sacrifice immense, car il faut alors apprendre à vivre avec l’élite de la Varia constituée uniquement de sadiques et bagarreurs.

« Fous-moi le camps d’ici, déchet ! » Hurla un jeune homme après un adolescent roux.

Celui-ci glapit de peur, s’enfuyant presqu’à quatre pattes.

« VOIIII ! C’est qui qui a pêché ce bon à rien ?! » S’époumona un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Shishishi, c’est Mammon ! » Dénonça un drôle d’énergumène blond.

« Belphégor, ne compte pas sur moi pour l’argent de ton prochain rencard. » Siffla une jeune femme masquée par une capuche et une cape violette.

« Shishishi, alors le prince fera la course de ce soir ! » Annonça-t-il.

« VOIII ! La ferme bande de gamins !!! Mammon ! Pourquoi tu l’as emmené ici ?! »

« Naîto Longchamp est riche. Je pensais lui soutirer de l’argent quelques temps avant de le mettre à la porte. » Répondit en toute honnêteté la jeune femme, avec un sourire malicieux.

« Argent ou pas, je ne veux pas de déchet dans mon garage ! » Les prévint le maître des lieux, les fixant de son regard de tueur.

« VOI ! Le boss a parlé, alors Mammon garde tes coups fourrés loin d’ici ! »

« Pff… Vous n’êtes vraiment pas marrants. Et puis comment crois-tu que l’on se paye toutes ces jolies pièces de collections ? Il faut bien renflouer les caisses. »

« Trouve un autre moyen. Ou plume-les avant de les emmener ici. »

« Plus facile à dire qu’à faire. » Ronchonna la jeune femme.

« Et pour la course de ce soir ? Le prince veut la faire. »

« VOIII alors fais-la Bel ! Nous casse pas les pieds avec ça ! »

« Shishishi, on va bien s’amuser ! »

**oOo**

« Spanner-san ? Tu as besoin d’aide ? »

« Non c’est bon Sawada. Va plutôt voir si Shoichi s’en sort avec les paramètres. »

« Oui tout de suite ! »

Le petit brun courut vers son autre ami, délaissant celui qui traficotait une dernière fois son bébé pour vérifier son état. Il s’approcha d’un adolescent roux qui tapait sur un ordinateur, directement relié à l’automobile. Il semblait prêt à s’écrouler de fatigue et en même temps, une étincelle vive et ardente brillait dans ses yeux. Tsuna sourit avec amusement en le voyant dans cet état.

« Irie-san, tu ferais mieux de bien te reposer demain ! Ce serait dommage que tu t’écroules parce que tu ne dors pas assez. »

« Ah merci Tsunayoshi-kun, mais cela devrait aller pour ce soir ! »

Tsuna lorgna sur les nombreuses tasses de cafés qui s’élevaient telle une montagne à côté de l’informaticien. Il se dit pour lui-même que ce serait en effet plus qu’étrange qu’il tombe endormi avec tout ce qu’il avait pu ingurgiter. Le petit brun jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone et sa mine souriante s’effaça le temps d’un instant : cela faisait quelques heures qu’il attendait un appel de leur pilote, mais toujours rien. Cependant il se reprit bien vite ! Il était le soutien humain de leur petite équipe et même s’il n’avait rien d’un technicien comme Spanner ou d’un informaticien comme Irie, et même s’il ne s’occupait que des basses besognes, tout le monde appréciait son sourire ici et ses nombreux efforts pour les aider.

Et dire qu’il y a trois ans encore, il n’y connaissait rien aux voitures et encore moins aux courses de rues ! Il avait bien changé depuis le temps. Tout avait commencé quand son meilleur ami, Takeshi Yamamoto l’avait invité, ayant lui-même été convié par un ami pour venir assister à un de ces spectacles de vitesse. Tsuna s’était sentit tombé amoureux dès l’instant où les moteurs avaient grondé sur la ligne de départ… Cela ne lui avait pourtant jamais fait cet effet dans la rue, dans sa vie de tous les jours…

Etait-ce l’atmosphère ? Ou bien la puissance des moteurs qui n’avait rien à voir avec la petite citadine très populaire en ce moment ? A l’époque, il n’avait pas su l’expliquer et aujourd’hui encore, il ne comprenait pas. Avant cette soirée, il était un simple adolescent comme un autre. Vivant pour le lendemain, pour les contrôles, pour les cours, pour un futur travail. Mais cette course avait brisé sa vision étriquée du monde et de sa vie et lui avait ouvert une nouvelle voie inconnue. Si jamais son père apprenait ce qu’il faisait chaque soir, quand il allait « dormir » chez des amis, il se ferait tirer les oreilles !

Il avait rejoint l’équipe de Spanner et Irie peu après la découverte de sa toute nouvelle passion. Irie était d’ailleurs l’ami de Takeshi qui leur avait permis d’assister à la course. Il avait été surpris de voir que le plus peureux des deux adolescents étaient aussi le plus téméraire : les courses de rues n’étaient pas vraiment un sport de couard. Il l’avait invité à rejoindre leur petite équipe sans renom et même à l’époque sans pilote, ce qu’il avait accepté avec joie. Irie avait appris au tout jeune homme à conduire, bien que sommairement. Et Spanner l’avait formé aux bases de la mécanique des voitures et des moteurs. Tsuna s’était appliqué, bien plus que pour n’importe quel autre cours et il avait appris. Il n’avait pas le niveau d’un pilote, ni celui d’un mécano comme le blond, mais il pouvait toujours aider et cela lui suffisait.

Et tout allait bien comme ça jusqu’à ce qu’il participe à la plus importante course de toute sa vie… Celle qui désignerait le meilleur pilote de Tokyo et qui pourrait ainsi participer aux courses inter-régionales. Ce soir-là, il avait croisé par mégarde un regard de braise qui l’avait pétrifié sur place. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte et en moins de temps qu’il n’aurait fallu pour le dire, il avait eu le coup de foudre. Et malheureusement pour lui, pas pour n’importe qui. Un homme, ce qui déjà en soi était choquant pour lui, mais ce n’était pas un homme comme les autres… Il était tombé amoureux de Xanxus… Et il avait eu peur de cet amour contre-nature, de surcroit pour cet homme dont il connaissait pourtant le caractère bien trempé. Puis il lui avait fallu un très long moment et le soutient de ses deux amis, mais il avait réussi à l’accepter… Plus ou moins. Mais ça en restait là, pas question d’adresser la parole à ce pilote surdoué, il savait déjà qu’on l’enverrait bouler quelques kilomètres plus loin. Non, il se contentait juste d’assister à la moindre de ses courses, qu’elles soient de jours ou de nuits, importantes ou non.

**oOo**

« Tsunayoshi-kun, il a répondu ? » Demanda Irie, de plus en plus anxieux.

« Non, désolé Irie-san… »

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute Sawada. »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas, je l’ai vu ce matin et il semblait prêt pour ce soir ! »

« La course commence dans trente minutes mais l’heure des inscriptions est bientôt terminée… Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » Fit Spanner avec calme, pourtant Tsuna sentait qu’il était inquiet lui-aussi, au moins autant que Shoichi qui commençait à avoir des crampes d’estomac.

« Un pilote de rechange ne fera pas le poids. » Remarqua le roux en se tenant le ventre.

« Shoichi, calme-toi voyons, on va bien trouver quelqu’un. »

« Qui acceptera de jouer peut-être sa réputation pour piloter notre voiture ? » S’énerva-t-il.

Spanner se tourna soudain vers Tsunayoshi qui sentit le danger arriver à grand pas vers lui. Il chercha un moyen de fuir le plus rapidement possible, loin, très loin d’ici, mais on stoppa sa retraite avec deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Tsunayoshi-kun le fera ! »

« Quoi ?! » S’écria Shoichi et se redressant brusquement.

« QUOIIII ?! » Hurla Tsuna, totalement contre cette idée saugrenue.

« Tu le ferais pour nous Tsunayoshi-kun ? » S’exclama l’informaticien en attrapant ses mains.

Et dès qu’il croisa le visage heureux de son ami et son espoir immense, il sut qu’il ne pourrait pas le lui refuser. Mais il se sentit obligé de leur faire remarquer gentiment :

« Je n’ai jamais fait de course de ma vie… Même un débutant serait meilleur que moi… »

« Pas avec notre voiture ! Tu la connais mieux que n’importe quel débutant ou professionnel de ce circuit, tu connais son potentiel et tout ce qui est possible de faire avec. »

« Mais vous l’avez adaptée pour Dino-san…»

« Ce n’est pas un problème, ce soir c’est une _drag race_ sur plusieurs tours, n’est-ce pas Sapnner ? »

« Hm, on pourra faire les réglages rapidement par Wi-Fi et on te pilotera. Ce ne sera pas un problème, tu auras juste à donner le meilleur de toi-même Tsunayoshi ! »

Tsuna baissa les armes et accepta, légèrement contrit. Il avait peur, extrêmement peur… Alors pourquoi son cœur battait aussi fort… ? Il fut rapidement inscrit et dès lors il prit place dans la voiture, comme pour s’empêcher de fuir. Spanner et Irie avaient raison, il connaissait parfaitement cette voiture sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé tous les trois pendant une année entière, mais s’en retrouver au volant, c’était tout autre chose… Il révisa mentalement les différents boutons et leurs utilisations. Il ne fit même pas attention à ses amis quand ils vinrent le voir pour s’enquérir de son état. Ils savaient qu’ils lui forçaient la main, mais c’était une chance qu’ils ne voulaient pas rater : se faire repérer par une équipe importante et vivre de leur passion comme quelques rares privilégiés. Ils avaient mis toutes leurs connaissances et tout leur génie dans cette voiture et ils espéraient qu’elle le leur rendrait bien.

Cependant, en voyant l’air concentré de Tsuna au volant de la voiture. Ils surent qu’ils avaient fait le bon choix. Le jeune homme avait beau crier sous tous les toits qu’il était un bon à rien et qu’il était trop maladroit pour faire ce genre de choses, Irie et Spanner savaient qu’il avait la course automobile dans la peau. Et une fois sa peur irrationnelle surpassée, il n’y aurait pas meilleur pilote que lui pour faire briller leur bijou.

« Tsunayoshi-kun, bonne chance. » Lui dit Irie en lui tendant l’oreillette.

« Et surtout donne le meilleur de la voiture, sinon on pourra pas t’aider. » Lui rappela Spanner.

La course allait enfin commencé et toutes les voitures s’alignèrent…

**oOo**

Xanxus était venu voir cette course de seconde zone car Squalo lui avait dit que deux génies en mécanique et en informatique faisaient rouler une voiture de leur invention et qu’apparemment les avoir dans leur rang n’en gonflerait qu’encore plus leur notoriété. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cette voiture avait plus de chance qu’une autre. N’était-ce pas plutôt le pilote qui allait être exceptionnel ? Enfin peu importe pour lui, il se contenterait de la regarder puis de repartir. Squalo se chargerait du recrutement s’il y en avait besoin. Bon, il devait l’avouer, le design était au moins sensas ! Toutes ces flammes et ce V gothique… C’était un vrai travail de professionnel et il aimait les belles bagnoles. Mais après, en vaudrait-elle le coup ?

« Tsunayoshi-kun ? Tu es prêt ? »

**_« … »_ **

« Super, c’est mieux que je ne l’imaginais. » Plaisanta un roux à lunettes.

« Shoichi, je lance la séquence de démarrage. »

« D’accord, tu as entendu ? »

**_« … »_ **

Xanxus ne s’intéressait pas vraiment au pilote, mais les deux techniciens avaient déjà l’air de bien s’y connaître… Il était assez impressionné par les statistiques qui s’affichaient, mais allez savoir pourquoi, le blond les remis à zéro sans préavis.

« Combien de temps te faudra-t-il Spanner ? »

« Environ trois quart de tour je dirais. »

« Essaye d’aller un peu plus vite sinon on va le perdre avant. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais si je dis que cela fera trois quart de tour, c’est ce que cela trois quart de tour. »

« Oui, je sais… »

Le boss des Varia se demandait ce qu’il se passait et dans un sens, ils avaient piqué sa curiosité. Il avait hâte de voir ce que cette course allait donner !

**oOo**

La foule était excitée comme jamais, mais Tsunayoshi ne les entendait pas. Un frisson d’excitation le parcourait depuis tout à l’heure. En fait depuis qu’il avait attrapé le volant de la voiture. Mais là ce n’était pas la même chose ! Il frôlait la mort dangereusement pour la cinquième fois au moins depuis le début de la course ! Mais à chaque fois, il arrivait à s’en sortir, comme si une bonne étoile le protégeait. Une bonne étoile qui devait aimer elle-aussi les courses de rues, car il ne s’était jamais sentit aussi heureux qu’à ce moment-là !

Le drag race de ce soir se faisait sur cinq tours et tous les autres participants avaient fini, pour la plupart, encastrés dans un poteau ou avec le moteur fumant. Leur bébé, lui, tenait encore parfaitement le coup et il se sentait encore capable d’appuyer sur l’accélérateur, mais se serait du suicide alors que l’avant dernier virage se profilait à l’horizon. Le seul autre concurrent qu’il restait, n’était autre que Belphégor du groupe de la Varia. Et alors que Tsuna n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir lui tenir tête en temps normal, il se sentait aujourd’hui pousser des ailes. Peut-être pourrait-il gagner ! Son regard se porta sur le bouton qui lui faisait de l’œil depuis quelques mètres maintenant. Son doigt lui démangeait et son pied appuya de plus en plus sur l’accélérateur.

Dans son oreillette, Irie paniquait et lui ordonnait de ralentir, qu’en tant que débutant il ne pourrait pas gérer ce virage à une telle vitesse. Tsuna l’enleva et le jeta négligemment sur le siège passager. Il était désormais seul face à la route. Il n’avait qu’une envie, s’y jeter à cœur perdu, mais il se contenait de justesse, dépassant Belphégor qui avait commencé à ralentir pour se faire le virage. Ses mains accrochées au volant, il sentait son sang battre dans ses oreilles, l’excitation montant en lui alors qu’il s’engageait enfin pour son dernier rodéo !

Il orchestra un dérapage quasiment parfait, digne d’un vétéran, au seul détail près qu’il allait bien trop vite et qu’il allait faire connaissance avec le paysage. Mais avec un sourire presque dément, il appuya sur ce fameux petit bouton et toute la puissance des moteurs fut détournée dans des moteurs plus petits qui pétardèrent, crachant des flammes immenses pour leurs petits pots d’échappement sur le côté. Les étoiles de Spanner se mirent à briller quand il vit les statistiques arriver directement sur son ordinateur : il avait installé ce système récemment, les moteurs de petits gabarits recevant d’un coup énormément d’énergie, en produisait à leur tour tellement d’énergie qu’un effet de poussée se formait, il suffisait ensuite d’ouvrir les pots d’échappements pour laisser jaillir les flammes et arriver à réussir un virage en dérapage sans perdre de vitesse ! Mais pour cela il fallait savoir doser parfaitement la puissance redirigée vers les moteurs secondaires par rapport à la vitesse de la voiture ! Et Tsuna n’aurait pas pu faire cela tout seul normalement…

Le blond lâcha son ordinateur, délaissant ses statistiques pour voir leur voiture arriver à pleine vitesse, loin devant Belphégor. Il ne ralentit même pas pour passer la ligne d’arrivée, décoiffant tous les spectateurs aux alentours, avant d’effectuer un splendide freinage en dérapage… Spanner n’arriva pas à retenir son cri et courut vers la voiture qu’il avait montée de toute pièce. Mais au lieu de venir la bichonner, il en sortit Tsuna pour le serrer contre lui, sous le coup de l’émotion. Shoichi ne sortit qu’à ce moment-là de sa léthargie et voulut les rejoindre, mais il se prit les pieds dans les fils des ordinateurs, se ramassant lamentablement par terre. Le pilote voulut le rejoindre pour l’aider à se relever, mais l’adrénaline retomba brutalement, faisant flancher ses jambes, tombant assis par terre.

« Vous êtes vraiment des bras cassés. » Sourit Spanner, heureux comme jamais.

Les trois garçons rigolèrent alors qu’on venait les acclamer pour cette magnifique course ! Ils venaient tout de même de battre un membre de la Varia ! Et le pilote comme la voiture avaient montré l’étendue de leurs capacités !

**oOo**

Son dos se cogna brutalement contre le mur et il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il n’eut pas le temps de produire d’autres sons que sa bouche fut férocement envahie par une langue agressive et avide de caresses obscènes. Ses mains s’accrochèrent à son partenaire, hésitant entre le rapprocher pour en demander plus ou le repousser pour reprendre son souffle. Mais on décida à sa place et il fut jeté sur le lit. Ses habits furent arrachés en quelques coups de mains habiles. Encore un t-shirt à racheter… Mais c’était loin d’être son principal souci, car une certaine bouche revint à l’attaque, mordant et suçant sa peau, laissant sur son passage des marques difficiles à ignorer.

Et lui, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était subir, geindre et en redemander toujours plus. Il était pathétique et il aimait ça. Finalement une paire de mains se joignit à cette danse endiablée et glissèrent le long de son dos, pour aller se glisser entre ses chairs et le pauvre pantalon. Celui-ci le quitta d’ailleurs rapidement, le laissant presque nu sous ce regard de braise qui le faisait bander. Il voulait plus… Il se redressa sur un coude et attrapa quelques mèches sombres pour le rapprocher et l’embrasser avec la même violence et la même fougue que l’avait fait son partenaire avant lui. Oh Dieu qu’il embrassait bien !

« Tu cherches à m’exciter encore plus, Tsunayoshi ? » Grogna une voix rauque qui le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux faire… Xanxus. » Murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres et il se mit à ravager le corps si sensible sous lui. Il passait partout, n’oubliait rien, ne délaissait pas la moindre parcelle de peau. Oh Dieu qu’il aimait voir son amant l’aguicher lorsqu’il avait toujours ce trop-plein d’adrénaline après une course de rue ! Tsuna était déjà diablement sexy sans cela, mais alors là… Il ne regrettait pas d’avoir suivi Squalo cette nuit-là. Il ne regrettait même pas d’avoir vu Belphégor perdre lamentablement. Il avait gagné deux mécaniciens surdoués, un pilote qui avait la course dans la peau et un amant qu’il aimait croquer chaque soir.

« Xanxus… » Geignit une voix érotique, le faisant redescendre sur terre, tandis qu’une autre partie de son anatomie se dressait vers le ciel. « Putain prends-moi ! »

Il n’allait pas se le laisser redire deux fois. Il s’enfonça dans l’étau étroit du jeune homme et il n’attendit même pas pour à bouger en lui. A chaque coup de rein, il allait plus loin. A chaque coup de rein, Tsuna criait plus fort. A chaque coup de rein, il en demandait plus. A chaque coup de rein, Xanxus lui faisait voir les étoiles. Et quand enfin il se déversa en lui, Tsuna grimpa aux rideaux, le temps de quelques longues secondes.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, mais Tsuna eut tôt fait de faire rouler son amant sur le côté et de grimper sur son bassin, commençant à masser sa virilité qui reprit rapidement de la vigueur. Xanxus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres quand il vit le brun s’empaler sur sa verge. Oh oui, il adorait son amant et ce deuxième round encore plus !

**oOo**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Tsuna tomba nez à nez avec le visage de son amant. Il aimait ces réveils au lever du soleil, malgré sa courte nuit. Il embrassa doucement les lèvres tentatrices du Varia. Fini les matins où il tentait de s’enfuir, à la fois troublé par ces nuits et tourmenté qu’il lui en veuille de les avoir passé avec lui. Fini les matins où il se cachait contre un oreiller pour mourir de honte. Il vivait une vie heureuse avec celui qu’il aimait, entre ses amis, sa famille, son amant et des courses nocturnes toujours aussi excitantes…

Il ne pouvait pas rêver de mieux.

« Rendors-toi déchet. » Grommela le monstre du bitume.

« Moi aussi je t’aime Xanxus. » Murmura la nouvelle étoile montante de la course, avant de l’embrasser.

« Tu veux passer un mauvais quart d’heure toi ! » Le menaça Xanxus en le rapprochant de lui.

« Bien sûr que oui connard. » Répondit-il affectueusement.

**_FIN_ **


End file.
